Zar-Mian
The realm of Zar-Mian is the second most powerful of the Overrealm kingdoms. Due to its proximity to Daenor, there is a constant flow of traffic along the roads to and from the Shadowmage's fortress. The first part of the kingdom of Alqador to fall, Zar-Mian is completely entrenched in the Shadow. Unlike the other realms, travellers are never seen, nor are Ilmani ever found living above the ground. Even the Sky-Rangers fear to travel the kingdom. The Hills of Blood Averaging a height of 800ft, these Hills serve as the southernmost boundary of Ilmanor. As such, the hills are filled with Orcish fortresses and towers. The sight of these brown and naked hills is the first thing which greets travellers to the land, and is an early indication of what is to come. Dry and barren, no water flows through the hills. This was the site of the first battle between the Alqans and the Daenorrim, and is feared by all Ilman. The Sky-Rangers themselves avoid the hills like the plague. Anyone found trespassing in the lands of Zar-Mian are usually strung up on a pole in these hills, and left for the vultures. The Hills of Giarra The smallest hills in Ilmanor, they reach an average of only 400ft. These hills are lush and green, forested with conifers, and fed by hundreds of little streams. The hills are a small refuge for all those wishing to avoid Orcs. The Orcs fear the place, and suspect an enchantment. The hills were once occupied by Giarra, a nature spirit, and envoy of Melina. Wherever she danced, lush vegetation sprang from her feet. The countless streams were said to carry water with miraculous healing ability. However, after the downfall of Alqador, Giarra was overcome with grief. She is said to be perpetually weeping, and on a quiet day, her crying can be heard, and her tears felt, in the wind. Anyone from Daenor who sets foot upon the hills is encompaased by a great mist, and is never seen again. The Silent Hills These hills reach an average of 950ft, affording a good view of the surrounding landscape. For this reason, the Silent Hills are the location of Lugmian, the Warlord Mian's tower. Heavily patrolled and guarded, the hills are a formidable barrier to those wishing to cross into Zar-Morlas. At the western end of the hills lie the Springs of Mishari. These springs are said to have been a gift from Melina herself. anyone drinking from the springs will be filled with happiness and compassion. The water can fetch a good price from potion makers, who value its amorous properties. A few of the eastern hills have standing stones and dolmens, dating back to the Morrim. These stones are enchanted, and the Orcs stay clear. The River Giarra The river is named for the hills it passes through. Again, the river is feared by the Orcs for its association with Giarra. There are frequent tales throughout the Daenor camps of Orcs who were drowned in the river, or engulfed and washed away by great tides. Because of this, a gigantic bridge, known as Shadowswalk, has been built just south of Fraliel. Category:Regions Category:Ilmanor Category:Overrealm